


Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Direct Natasha, F/M, Friendship/Love, POV Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson & Wanda Maximoff friendship, Sneaky Sam & Wanda, Steve is a gentleman, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, bashful steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: Everyone can tell that Steve and Natasha have feelings for one another other than Steve and Natasha.  Sam and Wanda hatch a plan to help them tell the truth.AKAThe team plays truth or dare because Sam and Wanda are sneaky.Set somewhere post AOU.





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope things are going well for you all. Things are starting to wind down for me, so I've had some time to write a new fic. For this to fit story-wise, I think it has to be somewhere after AOU. I feel like Natasha's a pretty direct person, so that's where part of this came from. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Wanda is a genius.

Or…at least, that’s what Sam keeps telling her as they get ready for their night of team bonding.

It all started two weeks ago when she was hanging out with Sam.  They were in the kitchen, making some appetizers before sitting down to watch a football game.  As they were prepping nachos and wings, Natasha walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.  At the same time, Steve exited the elevator, just returning from a meeting.  As he passed the trio, he waved at Sam and her.  Then, Wanda saw his eyes dip and linger on Natasha, who had her back turned to them.  His gaze slid down her body.  Wanda had _never_ seen Steve blatantly check someone out.  Steve continued down the hall just as Natasha straightened up.  _Her_ eyes settled on Steve, and Wanda could tell it was more than her just wondering who passed by.

She waited until Natasha left, shaking her head.

“What?” Sam questioned, seeing her change in demeanor.

“I just do not understand... Those two,” she started, motioning to the hallway that Steve and Natasha disappeared down, “why are they not together?  I see how they look at each other.  Seriously, do they not know?”

Sam seemed to process it for a minute.

“You mean those two together?  As a couple?  I wondered the same thing when I first saw them together. They have always been very relaxed around one another.  I think we all know their feelings are mutual except them.”

Sam has known them much longer than she has, so she could only imagine how long they had been dancing around each other.

“If only there was a way to help them see.  Almost like truth serum,” she mused.

Of course, a truth serum probably wouldn’t work on Steve, due to his metabolism.  Plus, he does tell the truth (or skirts around it, which still counts.)  On the other hand, she definitely does not want to mess with Natasha, especially since they are the only females on the team and they need to stick together.

“So something that forces out the truth…” Sam’s voice trailed. 

Suddenly, he slapped his hand on the counter. 

“That’s it, Wanda!  Truth or dare!  Have you ever played that?” he asked, the excitement evident in his voice.

She shook her head no.  Being with only her brother, there was no use for games like that.

“Even better,” Sam continued, “We can tell Steve we want to do some team bonding.  He’s all about that.  I could mention you’ve never played truth or dare and that we have to play it so you can check it off your list of things you haven’t done before.”

And so, when Sam approached Steve a few days prior and mentioned some team bonding, Steve was hooked.  Steve rarely refused anything she asked for, and since she was related to the idea, it quickly got approval.

That’s how she found herself sitting in a semi-circle in the living room with Sam, Vision, Natasha, and Steve on a Friday night.  At the sound of the word “bonding,” Tony and Rhodey were gone, saying that Pepper had requested them at a Stark Enterprises function.  Funny enough, she could have sworn Pepper said she was off for the night, but things would probably go better without Tony anyways.

Sam, who’s sitting on the love seat, gets things going. 

“So, Wanda and I were talking the other day and she told me she’s never played truth or dare before.  I would also think Vision hasn’t, so we thought it would be fun to try as a group.  Not only that, but it would give us a chance to loosen up and build trust.”

She looks around and sees the group nodding their heads in approval.  Sam continues on to explain the game and how it works.

Natasha volunteers to go first, to demonstrate, and she ends up having to tell the truth about what happened with the scar near her hip.  Steve seems unfazed, but the rest of the group is shocked.  Wanda goes after, picking truth as well, where she confesses that she likes Tony the least out of the team members.  Sam is next, choosing dare, and bravely drinks a small jar of pickle juice, which he hates.

Sam chooses Steve, who decided that since he tells the truth to begin with, that he’ll try a dare.  Sam strokes his fingers over his chin, pretending to think of something.  Of course, Wanda already knows what Sam is going to pick.

“I dare you to kiss Natasha.”

Natasha’s eyebrows raise in surprise and Steve flushes so red that Wanda’s a little worried.  After a few moments of silence where Steve looks torn as to what to do, Sam says, “Well?  Are you going to do it?  Or face the consequences?”

The group had decided as a whole that if you didn’t follow through with your truth or dare, you would have to cook for the entire group for two weeks.  This may not sound challenging, but it does whenever Tony’s involved.

Steve runs a hand across his forehead and quickly leans in towards Natasha, who is sitting next to him.  He brushes his lips over her cheek, and it’s so fast, Wanda’s not even sure if either of them felt it.  Technically, though, he completed the dare. 

Natasha, who is looking at Steve with a mix of curiosity and determination, is the first to speak.

“That’s not what he meant,” she says, her tone neutral.  All eyes are on the pair as Natasha plants a firm kiss on Steve’s lips.  Again, it’s brief, ending after a few seconds, when Natasha pulls back slightly.  It’s not long though, until Steve maneuvers himself to a better angle and pulls her back in for a real kiss. 

Wanda watches, astonished, as Steve thoroughly kisses Natasha, his fingers tangling in her hair, keeping her in place.

They only break apart when Vision lets out a small cough.  “That was interesting,” he says, in that non-emotional tone he has.  Steve looks dazed and Natasha has a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Well, that was better than the time on the escalator, that’s for sure,” Natasha comments.

Now everyone has quizzical looks on their faces, save for Steve.  What is this about an escalator?

Steve finally composes himself and shoots a bashful smile in Natasha’s direction.  There’s this look on his face, one that makes her think that he has something up his sleeve.

“I’m pretty sure I’m next.  I dare you to go out with me,” he says, not giving her the option of choosing between truth and dare, “only if you want to.”

His voice sounds confident, but his eyes show uncertainty, even after what happened.  Natasha agrees, and as she does, Sam gives Wanda a nudge.

“Worked out perfectly,” he whispers, nodding toward the pair who had moved a bit closer.  “So you and Vision are next?”


End file.
